SOUL REAPER
by Yumi Himemiya
Summary: ShizNat Shizuru received a call making her leave, Natsuki isn't sure what she feels. This story still running through my mind and it will be a xover from himeotome. chapter 4 PT 1. Posted 10-23-08, so read!
1. Chapter 1

**Soul Reaper**

**This event happens after the carnival, everyone at the current moment is in the karaoke place signing.**

Ring Ring

Shizuru cling to her raven-haired friend, who listened to Mai singing. Taking the phone out of her pocket and flipping it over, "Fujino here" she said with a pleasant voice. "Ara, is that so? Father at the moment I can't attend there."

Natsuki noticed Shizuru take her arms around her and was interested in what Shizuru was saying. Natsuki looked at Shizuru and noticed her lips, the fresh memory came back and Natsuki turned her head the other way. _What am I thinking?_ She was still trying to listen to Shizuru conversation but had no luck with the singing that was taking place there.

Shizuru sighed and turned off her phone; she went to pick up her purse and patted Natsuki's head. Natsuki groan and said, "I am not a dog!" Everyone stopped and looked at her, "Ara, ara… you like attention so much."

Natsuki blushed and crossed her arms, "whatever, I am singing next!!"

Shizuru had a sadden expression but played it off, she pick up the phone that was in the room and ordered wine for everyone. The service was fast and in minutes wine was brought to everyone. Everyone looked around wondering what was going on, "Everyone I have an announcement." Shizuru said looking at everyone.

"What that you're getting married to Kuga?" Nao said laughing at Natsuki. Natsuki got mad and glared at Nao, but everyone seemed interested in what Shizuru was going to say. "You guys have changed my views about things, and I hope that you all forgive me."

Mai whispered to Natsuki, "I thought that we were doing a cheer, it's more like a goodbye." Natsuki had a feeling that something was happening and it had to do with that phone call. "I thank you all so much, but …" Shizuru bowed, "I am leaving to another county and I would like to make a request."

Natsuki's eyes widen at what she just heard, "Your leaving?" were the words that came out of her.

"Why didn't say anything." Mai pointed out. "I'm sorry, I just found out" Shizuru said with a small smile, "I wish that you all looked after Natsuki for me. I just found out that I must leave tomorrow early, so I won't have the chance to say proper goodbye."

Shizuru tried to give a smile but she couldn't she could only see Natsuki reaction, her eyes were foggy and tears became to stream down. "Shizu…ru?" Natsuki whisper, Shizuru friends came to her and gave her hugs and pat on the back.

"Shouldn't you go there?" Mai asked, "She's your best friend."

"I am just shocked that she's leaving, even after what happened I wanted to be her friend." Natsuki said softly. "Well I have to go," Shizuru said waving. "Wait!" Natsuki ran to the girl. "I… I want you to know that you'll always be my best friend." Natsuki said feeling unease saying those words 'best friend'. She didn't know what she felt for Shizuru but the news that she was leaving gave Natsuki pain. "Okiini," Shizuru said as she placed her hand around Natsuki waist and kissed her on the forehead. Natsuki didn't expect that nor did everyone else there. "I am sorry for that, this is good bye Natsuki."

Natsuki was still blushing and watched Shizuru walk out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Soul Reaper 1**

All Natsuki could do was blush and let her friend leave, her body couldn't move. "Ne, Natsuki are you sure about this?" Mai asked her friend, who seem to be looking at the door.

"Natsuki?" Mai still didn't have a response from her; Mai then pushed her Natsuki and said "Go after her!"

"Huh? Yeah!" Natsuki ran out the door to find that Shizuru had already left. _I was too late, but why did I run after her? Those it me that I love her? No, she's my best friend the person who was always with me. I feel empty now._

Natsuki eyes were watery, _why do I feel like crying._ Natsuki wiped her eyes and went back inside. "Where Shizuru?" Mai asked looking at her friend. "I couldn't catch her," Natsuki said. Her voice tremble and her face was down staring at the floor, she felt her friend hug her and said "Why don't you call her?"

----

"How long until we arrive at the mansion, Madison" Shizuru said to her driver. "It should be long Miss."

Shizuru sighed and stared out of the window and noticed that it started to rain. She was headed to her father's home, where she thought hell would break loose. _Why? I told them I don't want to get married. Natsuki, I need you… you're the only remedy for me. This love sickness is killing me. I only wished you love me the same way that I do. _

The car drove up a hill, and then suddenly a light flashes the driver. He slams on the breaks causing for Shizuru to be forced forward, the driver loses control. The car hits the railing and smashes to the side of the other side of hill. The car stops and Shizuru was bleeding from her head and from her arm. "Madison?" Shizuru asked, she was panicking as she saw Madison dead. She managed to walk away from the now inflamed car, she was still near it and when the car exploded she was pushed back. The force of the explosion was intense.

Shizuru lay on the ground, she didn't move.

---

(2hours later)

Ring Ring

Natsuki dialed Shizuru's phone and there was not answer. "She's still not picking it up." Natsuki said softly to her friend Mai.

Mai sighed the poor girl, "Natsuki you should go home and rest."

"But..." Natsuki tried to until her phone rang. "Hello?" Natsuki said as she answered her phone.

"May I speak to Ms. Kuga?" said a male voice

"This is her," Natsuki answered wondering who called her. "I am Fujino Kentaro, I am Shizuru's father."

Natsuki was surprised at the fact that Shizuru's father called her, but she wondered why. "How can I help you?" said Natsuki.

"Is Shizuru with you?" Mr. Fujino said, he voiced sound a bit worried. "No sir, she left two hours ago." Natsuki said, "Is something wrong?"

"She was supposed to be here, she has not come to our house." Mr. Fujino said, "If you find something out let me know."

"I'll go look for her!" Natsuki said, she sound worried to Fujino. "Thank you," the older man managed to say. Fujino gave Natsuki another phone number and once she had finish speaking to him. She grabbed her jacket and her helmet.

"Natsuki what's wrong?" Mai said, "Something happened to Shizuru" Natsuki managed to say, she felt guilty. _If I didn't stop her she wouldn't be missing. _

"What do you mean?" Mai said with a worried expression. Natsuki tried to walk towards the door but Mai grabbed her arm. "What happened?"

"SHIZURU NEVER MADE IT HOME!!" Natsuki yelled, she didn't mean too but she was worried about her friend.

Mai stood there in surprised, and everyone looked at Natsuki. "You can't drive your motorcycle, let's look for her together"

Everyone else, even Nao decided to look for Shizuru.

----

Shizuru opened her eyes, felt pain as she woke up. She looked around and she was in a room. It was plain and she looked at her arm and had bandages, _"Where am I?_

The door opened and coming into the room stood and woman, she had chestnut-hair and crimson eyes, she was older. Her resembles to Shizuru was extraordinary. The other woman had an earring on her left ear and said, "Ara, Ara seems like you're awake. I brought you some food. We have things to talk about, so eat first okay." The older woman smile and placed the tray on top of the bed. Shizuru nodded and ate, _why does she looks and talk like me? Am I in heaven? Or is this hell? There cannot be two of me? Could there?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Soul Reaper**

By: Shizuru Himemiya

**It is un-beta. Please review thanks.**

The door opened and coming into the room stood and woman, she had chestnut hair and crimson eyes, she was older. Her resembles to Shizuru was extraordinary. The other woman had an earring on her left ear and said, "Ara, Ara seems like you're awake. I brought you some food. We have things to talk about, so eat first okay." The older woman smile and placed the tray on top of the bed. Shizuru nodded and ate, why does she looks and talk like me? Am I in heaven? Or is this hell? There cannot be two of me? Could there?

Shizuru looked at the plain surrounding and tried to put tray aside, and trying to get up. Her body was sore, with her every movement she tried she felt like dying. The door opened slowly and with all the struggle that Shizuru was putting to get up, she didn't' hear it.

"You shouldn't move around." said a young girl with blue eyes and brown hair. "Onee-sama said to bring you some tea." The young girl smiled and gave her the tea.

"...T-thanks.." Shizuru said trying to make sense of what was happening. "But where are am I? And how did I get here?" She looked at the young girl before her.

Put her hand in her forehead, "I'm sorry were are my manners. My name is Arika Yummy." She placed a smile, "and you are in a house that we rented, but to be honest this place is way different from where we are! Onee-sama brought you here, and we tended your wounds."

"Onee-sama??" Shizuru felt more confused then ever, _Why do I feel so slow! _"I see, so you are not from here...Would you mind telling me more?"

"Sure," Arika sat beside Shizuru and met her eye to eye, "Onee-sama, will be explaining more about the situation but currently were looking for a Slave and it's master." Arika looked at Shizuru's confused face, "You know you're really cute, I've never seen that side of you... I mean your confused expression." She said winking at the girl.

Shizuru blushed, she didn't know who that girl was but she seems to know her. "Ara, you seem to like to flirt," Shizuru felt comfortable with Arika. "Arika-han, would you tell me who was the woman that left the room before you came?"

Arika got up from the bed, "She's Onee-sama". Arika looked at Shizuru, "I am going to bring her here, Kay?" Arika Smiled. She saw Shizuru nod and she walked out of the door leaving Shizuru in the empty room.

***

While Natsuki, Mai and company drove the steep hill, from afar you could see lights flickering around the corners.

"It's looks like an accident," Yukino noted as she looked outside the window.

Suddenly Natsuki's phone rang. "Shizuru!?" said Natsuki, hoping it was her friend.

"No, Ms. Kuga…It's not my daughter." Mr. Fujino said, his voice sounded concerned. "I just received a call for the police stating that one of our vehicles had an accident."

"How is Shizuru?" Natsuki cut off Mr. Fujino.

"The driver is dead, and Shizuru…" Fujino stopped and breath, "she is missing, they found seems her blood away from her the scene. Ms. Kuga, please help me find my daughter. No one knows her more than you, I know everything about my daughter and you. You are the only I can count on now."

Natsuki was speechless, she didn't know what to say all she could think about was that she had to look for her. "I'll find her! I promise."

"Thank you, Natsuki. Please let me know if you need anything to help find my daughter." Fujino, he finished and hang up.

The gang stopped at the scene, police men were everywhere. They got of the car, there were gasps coming from there friend.

"So what did Mr. Fujino say?" Mai asked curiously.

"This Shizuru's car" Natsuki said flatly.

Haruka thought to herself, "she can't be…"

Yukino grabbed Haruka's hand by instinct and Haruka blushed but didn't pull away.

"Natsuki are you ok? Is she.." Mai started saying but was cut off by Natsuki.

"No! She is not dead!" Natsuki said in anger, "damn it where is that woman!"

Everyone was shocked.

"So you think she did it on purpose?" Nao said, looking away from the scene.

Natsuki growled at her, "Shizuru isn't like that. I know!"

Nao looked at Natsuki glaring at her, "How are we suppose to trust that? Don't you remember what happened in the Carnival?"

Natsuki gripped her fist, "I'm still going to look for her, I don't need your help if you don't want too!"

"Cool it you two!" Mai was getting angry, "whether you like it or not she is a part of our group and so is Natsuki so we have to help."

"Wow you sound pretty mature, compared to you the other Mai." a husky voice said.

"Shut up! Natsuki," another voice came said.

Everyone looked at the way the voice was coming from, they headed that way. Down the slope to shaded area.

"Who are you?" Natsuki said.

Stepping at into the light, was an bit older Natsuki, had a silver pin on the left side of her hair and wore white blouse, blue jeans, and a blue jacket. It wasn't only Natsuki that stepped out it was Mai, Yohko, Haruka and Yukino.

Everyone was in shock. "My name is Natsuki Kruger. And by the looks of it we need each other to find our Shizurus"


	4. Chapter 4

**Soul Reaper**

By Shizuru Himemiya

**(A/N: Hey! Merry Xmas. Ok, this chapter is going to be divided into two. I felt like writing so I typed and now I'm posting. Thanks to those that reviewed. I need your help! Yup, you guys have to keep me motivated so review, ok? I'll do like a review goal. So for Chapter 4, Review Goal:40. Un-beta)**

"Who are you?" Natsuki said.

Stepping at into the light, was an bit older Natsuki, had a silver pin on the left side of her hair and wore white blouse, blue jeans, and a blue jacket. It wasn't only Natsuki that stepped out it was Mai, Yohko, Haruka and Yukino.

Everyone was in shock. "My name is Natsuki Kruger. And by the looks of it we need each other to find our Shizurus"

***

_Natsuki… I miss you.._ Those were the words that lingered through Shizuru's mind. She was lost for the first time. Shizuru had always been ahead of her game, but now it seems that she is stuck in it.

A light knock made Shizuru pay attention to the door, moving her sight away from the window. "Come in."

Her eyes widened when she noticed who came in, it was the woman from earlier. She was speechless, the woman was a bit older but was probably in her mid 20's. She wasn't wearing a dress like the first time, she had a tight black blouse and caprice. The tawny haired woman wore her hair in a bun. She elegantly walking into the room following her was Arika with a tray and tea.

"Thank you Arika, you may leave." The older Shizuru said. She watched Arika wink at Shizuru, who lied in the bed curiously looking at her older self. Arika left the room closing the door behind her.

"Ara, you are probably wondering what's going on?" The older Shizuru said with a smile on her face. "I can understand, waking up with strangers around you. First, let me introduce myself. My name is Shizuru Viola."

Shizuru nodded to her older self, and blushed mildly. She could she why people were affected by her when she spoke. There was a paused between the two, then Shizuru began to speak. "My name is Shizuru. I mean Fujino Shizuru."

The older eyes looked at the young, and smiled. " I wonder if she is here too." The thought escaped her and she noted her younger self wonder what she meant.

"For the moment you may call me Viola, and I shall call you Shizuru. It is better this way, so there wouldn't be any confusion." Now the tawny haired woman moved closer to Shizuru by sitting beside her.

"I'm here from a different universe, my goal is to protect those close to me. The people and monster that I'm after has a rare gem, it will infinite power to the one that can unlock it's secret. But it seems that they, also need the gems of the certain individuals. Mine being one of them." Viola said in a serious tone, showing Shizuru her left gem.

"What do this gem do?" Shizuru asked.

"They allow us to transform and become stronger, in order to defend civilians and keep the peace. However, our gem have limited powers." Viola said, rising from the bed and looking towards the window. "Before we were transferred here our system was destroyed, we can only use the energy left in the gems but it is very little."

"So you need to rid of the people you are after, and return to your world." Shizuru continued to look at her older self.

"Yes," Viola turned around and looked at her. "We have to defeat them."

"But you said your gems have limited power, how can you?" Shizuru asked, analyzing the situation.

"Before we left, I was given a different gems and so has another person. We decided that we would take the responsibilities of those we care about. So we had their gems embedded in our bodies and relieve them from that burden. As the last result, I'll use it's power to protect her dreams, the people that are dear to her, students and all the people." Viola said in a determine voice.

Shizuru and see and tell that the person before her, could not be her. Viola seems so strong and the way she spoke was as if she fought for something much greater.

***


End file.
